Bringing up Kitty
by Jo'sBitch
Summary: The Dragonborn has come to Skyrim... only shes not quite what we were expecting. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! At the request of my girlfriend i am taking a small break from X-Men fan fics and taking a stab at a Skyrim fan fic! Tell me if you like it and even if you don't could you please... in a nice way! Tell me why not. Thank-you! Jo'sBitch.

* * *

A soft sound like the tinkle of a bell, a flash of something red against the blue sky... Then it was gone as she opened her eyes and groaned softly as the sunlight seemed to pierce her skull. She closed her eyes again for a moment and opened them once more hoping for less pain as she tried to remember why she was sat in a carriage with her hands bound. She looked around her and noticed the three men in the carriage with her; the man opposite her had blonde hair and wore a blue uniform, next to him was a man in ragged clothes with dark hair and seated next to her was a blonde man wearing the clothes a Jarl might wear.

As she was looking around the man in the blue uniform looked at her and started speaking "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." She glanced over at the man with the dark hair and noticed now how grubby looking he was.

The thief glared at the other two men and grumbled "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, i could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He looked at her desperately as if expecting her to untie herself and set him free.

The man in the blue uniform snapped at him "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

The carriage driver which until now she hadn't noticed shouted at them "Shut up back there!" She glared at the back of his head and huffed, so far she hadn't said a word and neither had the other man beside her... though that may have something to do with the gag covering his mouth.

The thief looked at the man beside her with the Jarls robes and spoke softly "And whats wrong with him, huh?"

The man in blue glares at the thief and growls at him looking as though he would dearly love to hit the thief "Watch your tongue. Your'e speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief looks taken aback and looks at Ulfric in shock "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

The man in blue sighed and looked away pensively "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

As soon as he heard the words the thief started to panic, fear flooding his eyes. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

The man in blue looked over at him and spoke softly "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

Looking back at him glumly he huffed "Why do you care?"

Unfazed he explained "A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home."

The thief's face softened "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

All four of them looked round as one of the guardsmen called out "General Tullias, sir! the headsman is waiting!"

A man on horseback left the little convoy and called back "Good, let's get this over with." he stopped and started speaking with another person on horseback, an elf as far as she could tell.

The thief started to panic as they headed under an archway into a village. "Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me"

As they passed the two people on horseback talking, the man in blue stared to talk again "Look at him, General Tullias the Military Governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." He looked around him and a small smile curled his lips "This is Helgen, i used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when i was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The voice of a young boy caught her attention and she turned to see a little boy sat on a porch "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

The boys father looks at them in the carriage and then speaks to his son "You need to go inside, little cub."

She watched as the boy looked at his father in confusion and stayed sat on the porch "Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

The boys father frowned at him and barked "Inside the house. Now."

The boy sighed and got up, going back into the house "Yes papa."

As the boy walked into the house the carriage drivers started to stop the horses and the horse thief started looking around in a panic "Why are we stopping?"

The carriage rolled to a stop and the driver got down, the man in blue turned to the thief and sighed "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us." the four of them got up and started to descend from the carriage.

"No! Wait! Were not rebels!" The guards didn't listen and the people watching from their houses didn't seem to care either.

The man in blue behind her called to the thief "Face your death with some courage, thief."

She could hear the panic in the thief's voice as he shouted "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

The four of them stood together in front of two soldiers, the man holding a scroll. The woman barked at them "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

The man in blue next to her sighed heavily "Empire loves their damned lists." She had to agree, it was cold in Skyrim and she wasn't used to it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." He turned and walked towards the block, holding his head up high showing not a hint of fear.

The man in blue called to him as he walked away "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

The man looked at his list and read out the next name "Ralof of Riverwood." The man in blue walked past her and joined the rest of people at the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" The horse thief moved forward, full of fear.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He started to run down the path.

The captain shouted "Halt!"

But Lokir wasn't going to stop for anything now. "You're not going to kill me!"

But the captain wasn't going to just let him escape "Archers!" The archers drew their bows and shot Lokir down, then the captain turned back "Anyone else feel like running?"

That's when the man looked up from his scroll and back down at it before frowning slightly and looking back at her "Wait. You there. Step forward." She stepped closer to the soldiers and watched them carefully "Who are you?"

She smiled and tossed her golden hair out of her face "Victoria Jakar." If she had looked a little more like her father she knew she would see more contempt in their eyes, after all Khajiit were not very welcome in Skyrim. Luckily for her, her mother had been a Nord woman and Victoria closely resembled her mother. Apart from her eyes, fangs, slightly pointed ears and of course her claws.

The man wrote her name down and spoke sadly "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." She opened her mouth to correct him but he had already started talking again "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list"

The captain folded her arms "Forget the list, she goes to the block."

He sighed sadly "By your orders captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain prisoner."

She turned and started walking towards the crowd already gathered at the block, she really didn't want to die just yet so she started thinking about how she could possibly escape. It was probably futile but the Khajiit never gave up, especially when your own life was on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

I was hoping for a few more reviews and comments but no matter i shall continue anyway, i hope you like my character so far shes someone i had originally created for the X-Men series but she only has a role-play life for now. - Jo'sBitch

* * *

Victoria's yellow eyes scanned her surroundings looking for possible escape routs and yes there were a few... as long as she was willing to risk being shot down like a hawk. Of course the soldiers weren't the only problem, if she found an exit how was she meant to get out with her hands bound? Use her claws? Needless to say she had already tried that, her hands were too tightly bound for her to get enough leverage to cut the bonds. No, it seemed like the God's had conspired against her and trapped her like a skeever in a bear trap.

She stopped as far back from the block as she could but unfortunately she had a perfect view of it, as she was staring bleakly at the block General Tullias walked across the courtyard to stand in front of Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp the throne."

The only response Ulfric could give through the gag was muffled grunting. General Tullias just cut straight across him, not giving him a chance to speak "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Victoria's blood boiled at that, he was a man not a dog. You cant put a man down, the only thing you can do with a man was to murder him.

A strange echoing roar broke her train of thought as she looked around for the source. The solider that had read out the names spoke into the silence after the noise had stopped "What was that?"

General Tullias frowned, still looking around a little "It's nothing. Carry on."

The captain, who Victoria already hated with a passion replied eagerly. "Yes, General Tullias." The General walked away towards the guard tower she and the other prisoners were facing. The captain turned to the Priestess of Arkay "Give them their last rites."

The Priestess of Arkay lifted her arms and spoke in a soft melodious voice "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

An aggressive looking red haired man stepped forward and yelled at the priestess "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"

The Priestess looked annoyed and lowered her arms "As you wish."

The man stopped at the block and turned to face it, the captain moving up behind him but that wasn't enough for him he growled at the captain "Come on, i haven't got all morning." Victoria had to bite her lips to stop herself from smiling, yes he was going to die but he was going to die a man and not just a man but a bold Nord.

The Captain pushed him to his knees and put her foot on his back, but the Red-head hadn't finished yet, as he put his head down to the block he spoke loud and clear "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman raised his axe above his head and brought it crashing down on the brave mans neck, his head went rolling across the floor and his body was kicked to the side. It seemed such a sad waste of a persons life to b cut down in such a way.

She wasn't the only one to think so either the only other female prisoner shouted her disgust "You Imperial bastards!"

However the crowd didn't agree with her "Justice!" cried the man on the porch of the inn, the woman behind them growling menacingly "Death to the Stormcloaks!"

A soft voice spoke at her right side "As fearless in death as he was in life." Victoria turned her head to see Ralof looking at his fallen comrade but not in pity.

Her attention was caught however when the captain spoke again "Next, the Nord in the rags!" It was official, Victoria hated that woman. She stayed put, hesitating. If she ran she would be shot down in disgrace... better to face your death like a hero. Her mother would never forgive her if she ran like a coward. As she was about to step forward another roar rang out and everyone stopped and looked around again, she hoped that whatever was making the sound would make an appearance and stop her death but she was probably going to be long dead by the time it did make an appearance.

The man that had called the names spoke to the captain "There it is again. Did you hear that?"

But she just snapped back at him "I said, next prisoner." The man sighed and looked at her sadly.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." This was it for her, she was doomed. She started to walk to the block hoping she didn't look as scared as she felt. She stopped in front of the block and waited, the captain pushed her down roughly and put her foot on her back. The blood on the block was already cold and if she could have, she would have been sick. She looked off to the mountain, wanting the last thing she saw to be something majestic and beautiful, they widened in horror however when she saw something huge and black swoop towards them from behind it with that same roar they had heard before, only this time louder.

General Tullias had obviously had enough of the interruptions "What in Oblivion is that?"

The captain turned to her men "Sentries, what do you see?" They didn't have to answer however as the thing landed on the guard tower, the headsman didn't seem to care however he had raised his axe ready to cut off her head, thankfully when the thing landed he caused the earth beneath them to shake and he fell over buying her some time.

The female Stormcloak soldier shouted in fear "Dragon!" as soon as the word left her mouth the dragon gave a strange roar, the clouds darkened overhead and fireballs started to rain down around them. Not being one to hang around in times of danger, Victoria staggered to her feet her eyes bleary from whatever spell the dragon had roared.

Around her people were panicking and General Tullias was ordering people around, she looked around to see Ralof looking at her desperately "Hey Kinsman. Get up! Come on, the God's won't give us another chance!" She understood what he was talking about and hurried over to him, he turned and started running to the other guard tower "This way!" Ralof closed the door behind her and she looked around, two Stormcloak soldiers were on the floor being tended to by another soldier, Ulfric was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Can the legends be true?" Ralof was clearly relieved to see his leader unharmed and was desperately trying to understand what was going on.

Ulfric looked bored and uncaring as he replied "Legends don't burn down villages." His demeanor changed again as he heard a roar from over the tower they were in "We need to move now!"

"Up through the tower, lets go!" Ralof started running up the steps and Victoria ran with him, matching his pace even with her bound hands. They reached the middle landing, the rest of the stairs blocked by fallen rubble. One of the other Stormcloak soldiers was trying to move some of it, just as she and Ralof were about to lend him a hand when part of the wall burst in and the head of the dragon entered the tower. She and Ralof backed away from the dragon as it opened its jaws and breathed fire into the tower, the other man had been crushed by part of the wall but now his remains were smoldering amongst the rubble, she and Ralof stood before the hole in the tower and looked down to the ruined house below.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" She turned and looked at him, she was afraid and he knew it. "Go! We will follow when we can!" She took a deep breath and readied herself to jump...


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me what you think so far guys, constructive criticism is welcome as long as you aren't mean! - Jo'sBitch

* * *

She Looked up and saw the dragon swooping low over the village and jumped down, through the roof of the in and managed not to break any bones when she landed on the first floor. "Lovely place... Y'know i think i might just stay here..." The roof shook a little as the dragon flew over head "Or not..." she quickly changed her mind, running through the building to the other end where she could hear the people outside it sounded like that guard that was reading the names off of the scroll.

"Don't look up! Haming you need to get over here. Now!" She looked around the ruined wall and spotted him, a little boy ran past him as the dragon landed on the floor behind him.

"That a boy, you're doing great." He looked over at someone and shouted "Torolf!" Then a sound she remembered well came and fire surged out from the dragon and the guard was lucky to move out of the path of the flames, as he turned he spotted her. "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." She hated the tone he used and the fact he called her 'prisoner' even though he knew her name, she knew she had to stick with him if she wanted to escape this hell hole though so she ran to join him. He turned and spoke to an old man she hadn't noticed before. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullias and join the defence."

The old man didn't seem to mind his barking tone however "Gods guide you, Hadvar."

He didn't acknowledge the old man, he just turned and ran towards the other guard tower, she followed him closely as they ran past the tower and down some steps behind a tall building, Hadvar yelled back at her "Stay close to the wall!" She was about to open her mouth and yell at him for ordering her around when the dragon crashed down onto the wall behind them, its wings anchoring it in place as once again it spouted fire towards the guards. She supposed she really should thank it... but she didn't want to die. "Quickly, follow me!"

They ran up some wooden steps beside the building and through the ruined shell of a house, bodies burning all around them. The dragon flew overhead and towards the group of guards still alive by one of the gates. She barely had time to glimpse General Tullias before Hadvar was yelling at her again "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" They ran down the path and under an archway towards the keep when out from a hole in the wall runs Ralof. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." He stood calmly despite the dragon flying overhead and the soldiers all around them that could turn on them at any point if they wished to.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." With that he ran to the far door. She looked between them as Ralof ran to the other one, both me calling for her to follow them. On instinct she decided to go with Ralof, though she hoped Hadvar would make it out alive. She ran over to Ralof and he opened the door for her.

They entered the keep and across from them on the other side of the room lay the body of another Stormcloak soldier, Ralof ran over to him and knelt down, putting a hand on the arm of his fallen comrade. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." He then stood back up and faced her "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He took a breath and calmed himself "We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if i can get those bindings off." She stepped closer to him and offered out her bound wrists, he took out a dagger and swiftly cut through the bonds. "There you go. You might as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it any more."

She sighed and knelt down to strip the man of his clothes, Ralof turned his back as she got changed and when she stood back up holding the axe he simply said "All right, get that armour on and give that axe a few swings. I'm going to see if i can find some way out of here." He walked over to the the door on the right side of the room and rattled the handle "Ah, this one's locked. Let's see about that gate." She swung her axe, getting a feel for the weapon as Ralof moved to the opposite side of the room to check the gate on that side. She watched him carefully as he tugged at the bars trying to get the gate to budge. "Damn. No way to open this from our side."

The sound of footsteps and a shrill voice sounded from down the hall, Ralof hissed to her "It's the Imperials! Take cover!" They moved to either side of the gate and waited as the Imperials used a lever on their side to open the gate, the gate slid to the floor and the Imperials walked into their room. She lifted her axe and brought it down into the captains shoulder as she walked into the room and she had to admit... She liked killing this bitch. Ralof was busy hacking the other soldier to death, leaving Victoria to kill the Captain. She hit her several times with the axe, finally killing her by bringing it down on the back of her head. She felt an odd sensation of satisfaction from killing her and it also gave her a slight feeling of blood lust that she did her best to hide from Ralof... She liked killing.

"Maybe one of these Imperials had the key?" She nodded and started rummaging through the captains pockets, finally pulling out a key. "See if you can unlock that door." She nodded again and hurried over to the other door, fitting the key in the lock and turning it. It clicked and the door swung open. "That's it! Come on let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads." They ran through the door and down the spiral stairs to a lower level, as they went through the door they heard the dragon roar above them "Look out!" Was all Ralof could manage as part of the ceiling fell down in front of them. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy."

She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head as they moved across the hall and opened the door into what looked like a supplies room, voices were coming from the other side of the room and she readied her axe again. Two Imperial soldiers spotted them and ran at them, she was ready for the fight and enjoyed taking them down, it wasn't that they were Imperial after all being half Khajit she was one of the people the Stormcloaks wanted to keep out of Skyrim, but looking like her Nord mother had its benefits. She cut into the soldier and broke his spine with her axe, Ralof finished the other one quickly.

Once the soldiers were dead Ralof looked around and nodded "A storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them." He walked around the corner to the door as she moved around the room and picked up several potions from tables, cupboards and in a barrel for some bizarre reason. She walked back up to him once she had taken everything she needed "Done? Let's get moving." He opened the door and ran down the hall, she managed to keep pace with him easily however. "Hear that?" The sounds of a fight came from in front of them and they hurried down the hall and down the stairs to see hat was going on. "Troll's blood! Its a torture room!"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are liking it so far, i know it's taking a while to get out of Helgen but i wanted to keep the story as close to the game as possible... for now at least, there will be quite a lot of chapters to this story i think, as long as i keep getting good feedback that is. - Jo'sBitch

* * *

They ran down the stairs to find the torturer and his apprentice fighting two other Stormcloak soldiers, She ran at the Torturer as he sot lightning at her from his hands. The other three worked together to take down the apprentice leaving her on her own, normally she wouldn't have minded but the lightning hurt terribly and the pain was quickly draining her blood lust. She fought hard, her claws and axe covered in blood as she finally brought him down by burying the axe in the back of his head. The others were talking amongst themselves about Ulfric "Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry about me. Thanks for the assistance and everything."

They didn't seem to pay any attention to her and instead Ralof moved to the second cage of the three "Wait a second. Looks like there's something in this cage." He pulled at the door and huffed "It's locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We might need that gold once we get out." He handed her some lockpicks and went to stand at the entrance to the next hallway.

"Right... no pressure then..." She started to pick the lock. Luckily for her, her father had been an expert at lockpicking and taught her all the little tricks she might need once she was older. She listened to the barrels click in the lock and swung the door open.

"Grab anything useful and lets go." Ralof barked at her as she entered the cage. She rolled her eyes and picked up a couple of potions, a book and a handful of gold. She didn't like rummaging in the poor souls pockets but he had a little bit more gold on him and she knew Ralof was right, she wouldn't get far without some gold. She got out of the cage and made her way over to Ralof, they ran down the hall and around the corner where there were more stairs heading down. They made their way down into another chamber, this time there were hung cages and to her horror three of them were occupied. She tried not to look as she made her way over to the hole in the far wall.

She climbed through and started to walk along, it twisted and turned for a little while but she slowed up as she saw that it opened into another chamber, she could hear voiced echoing out to her "Orders are to wait for General Tullius to arrive" an angry and scared voice replied "I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon" At this point she had crept to the entrance to the chamber and was looking around.

"The prisoners are escaping!" She looked up in alarm and saw that an Imperial soldier had spotted her. She and the other Stormcloaks moved in to attack, she started on the first man as the others headed around to take down another. There were four Imperials that she had seen and she hoped that wasn't too many for them to handle, she was getting weary and wanted nothing more than to escape and sleep somewhere. She ripped into the Imperial with her claws, forgoing her axe, the soldier wasn't ready to die just yet it seemed and slashed her across the rips. She gritted her teeth and went for his face, blinding him before tearing out this throat.

She frowned and rubbed her ribs, blood staining her hand "Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning..." She ran and joined the others, landing only a single hit before the last Imperial fell.

"Lets go on ahead. See if the way is clear."She mounted the steps in front of her and noted that she could have simply snuck across the chamber, crossing the water below. "Lets see where this goes." She sighed as she spotted the drawbridge in front of her and bent down to pull the lever making the bridge drop. She and Ralof crossed it together as she started heading down the stairs they heard the dragon roar above them and part of the ceiling drop down onto the bridge, destroying it. "No going back that way now." He turned and looked at her "We'd better push on. The rest of them will have to find another way out."

They walked down the path, beside a stream. When they got to the end of it they frowned "It doesn't go anywhere... " He turned and nodded "Let's try down this way." She turned around and started down a curving passage, ignoring the skeleton on the ledge. As she rounded the corner she would see webs up ahead and sighed, she really hated spiders and she just knew that these ones wouldn't be small harmless things.

She crept closer and got her axe ready, she really didn't want to get too close to these things. from the entrance to the cavern, she could see three dog sized spiders. She and Ralof walked into the cavern, the spiders turning their attention on them. They reared back and spat a ball of blueish green slime at the, luckily she managed to dodge them as she ran at the first one, burying her axe in its face. Ralof shot one and Victoria turned and killed the last one. She was about to turn and brag to Ralof about how easy they were to kill when she heard a noise from above her, she looked up to see two bear sized spiders about to drop down onto the floor. She ran backwards a little in horror as they landed, both of them reared back and spat at her, the venom hitting the wall beside her. "Disgusting..."

Ralof started shooting arrows into them as she moved forward and swung at the closest one with her axe, it took some time, but finally they managed to kill both of the spiders. Ralof huffed and started down a passage tot he left "I hate those damn things. Too many eyes, you know?" She couldn't agree more and followed close behind him.

The passage sloped downwards and opened out into a large cavern, where the stream flowed out once again. They headed across a natural bridge and forwards towards a cart filled with Alto wine bottles, she spotted a coin purse as well which she happily took. Up a head of them she could see a large black rock. "Hold up! There's a bear just ahead, see her? I'd rather not tangle with her just now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step." She was just about to take her first step when he handed her a long bow and a quiver of arrows "Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise." She nodded and put the quiver on and the bow on her back, she didn't want to fight a bear right now so she stayed low and started to creep forward slowly, watching for any signs that the bear might have heard or spotted them. "Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back." She moved closer to the bear and around the side of it, edging towards the back of the cavern. "Almost there..." They made it to the back of the cavern, a safe distance from the bear much to her disgust however this was probably the place the bear liked to eat most of her food, judging from the amount of bones around them. "Phew... That was close." She didn't want to risk saying anything just yet, just because they couldn't see the bear didn't mean she couldn't see them, the sooner they left the better in her opinion. They ran down a steep slope and around the corner, daylight spilling into the cave through an opening "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!"

They ran out of the cave and into the bright sunlight, she couldn't remember the last time she was so happy to be outside. "Wait!" He ducked down behind a rock as she heard wings flap above her and the roar of the dragon echo, she looked up and watched it fly away. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time. No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here. My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out. It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today." She nodded and walked past him and down the road. "Goodbye Ralof... My name is Tory by the way. In case we should ever meet again!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok things are going to get pretty interesting from here on out and if you are underage (I know you are going to ignore this!) Please dont read the next chapter. My next chapter is going to be very explicit and will be dealing with sensitive issues. You have been warned and you will be warned again! - Jo'sBitch

* * *

Tory had decided to avoid the towns and cities for now, she didn't want to get captured again. She traveled north-east as her mother had lived in a city called Winterhold before she met her father. Her mother had told her stories about the Sea of Ghosts and now she longed to see it for herself.

Apart from the odd bandit, mage, animal and atronach the journey had been a peaceful one... A little too peaceful, she was growing more and more nervous as the sun set and the shadows started creeping in. She stayed to the edges of the roads as she walked, keeping as low as possible to attract as little attention as she could, she needed to find somewhere to rest.

From the road she could see two fires in the distance, one small fire on the path to her left at the base of what looked like a tower with a bridge spanning the river to another tower and to her right was a large fire, possibly a giant camp. She knew from experience that it was usually bandits or mages that inhabited the towers in Skyrim and she also knew she could defeat them... as long as she knew the numbers and could sneak up on them. Giants were no trouble for her, she could sneak by and sleep by the fire if she needed to and right now that looked to be the best option.

She started up the path towards the giant camp, slaying three wolves along the way. As she came up to the edge of the amp she crouched down low and snuck along the edge towards the fire that was set up on the top of some stairs. The giants knew she was there but other than adopting a threatening pose, they did nothing. She made it to the fire and looked around, behind the giant to the left she could see an opening to what looked like a cave, she could run in there if the weather turned bitter. She lay by the fire, keeping her eye on the giants who had lost interest in her, they were gentle creatures really and she couldn't understand why so many people hated them.

She must have fallen asleep as she woke up to the sound of thunder rolling above her, she sat up and looked around her. The giants were still walking around the camp and it was still night time, so she hadn't been asleep for long. She stood up and stretched before sprinting down the steps and past the giants. She made it into the cave and looked around, it was lovely and warm in there with lots of fires and a large giants bed. She noticed a chest and some random things dotted around the cave, she would look at them later after she had slept. She climbed up onto the bed and stretched out, it was surprisingly comfortable and she closed her eyes, a soft purr emanating from her.

She didn't remember falling asleep but when she opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming into the cave and the fires were burning low. She sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed. "Time to move on... once i have taken everything of value..." She jumped off of the bed and walked over to the loot at the back of the room, she collected everything of value she could carry and then headed to the mouth of the cave. She peered out of the mouth of the cave before sneaking out and off to the side to escape from the giants.

She kept moving, following the path north. The further north she went, the colder it got until she was walking through snow. She shivered as she walked, despite the nord blood in her she preferred the warmth of Elsweyr. As she walked by a mountain range she could hear a commotion coming from up in the hills. She knew that for her safety's sake she should just keep walking and not interfere but her father had taught her that other peoples loss could be her gain if she were bold enough.

She crouched down low as she climbed the hill, her feet sinking into the snow. As she neared the top of the hill she moved to the side, close to the rocks. She moved along the rocks and saw a battle before her, from what she could see it was Stormcloaks against Imperials again. She didn't like the imperials and sadly it looked like they were winning. There were four dead stormcloak soldiers and three others fighting against six imperial soldiers. While in the giants cave she had picked up a bow and some arrows, she now cocked the bow and from the safety of the shadows she shot at the imperial soldiers. She had always been better with a bow than she had with other weapons.

The first soldier she hit, she caught in the back of the neck, killing him instantly as the arrow head burrowed through his skin and burst out of the front of his neck, staining the snow with his blood. The other imperial soldiers looked around in confusion and the Stormcloaks didn't waist this valuable opportunity and attacked with everything they had, one of the Stormcloaks had been separated from the other two by quite some distance. He was fighting well even if it was against two men, she moved silently closer to the men and watched carefully, ready to tip the odds in the Stormcloaks favor again.

The Stormcloak soldier killed one of the Imperials, thrusting his sword into his gullet. The other imperial wasn't going to take the death of his comrade lightly and with the hilt of his sword, struck the stormcloak over the back of his head, he fell to the snowy floor. The imperial stood over him and raised his sword, ready to bring it down and cut off his head. She quickly notched her arrow and drew back the bow. She took aim and fired, hitting the soldier in the shoulder and ruining his grip, the imperial looked around for her. She snuck closer and struck him with another arrow, this time in the hip. This time he spotted her and he ran at her, once more she cocked an arrow and this time she shot him through the eye, the Imperial dead before he hit the floor.

She went to the Stormcloak on the floor after killing the Imperial and turned him over, she gasped in surprise when she saw that the man on the floor was none other than Ulfric Stormcloak himself. He opened his eyes and looked at her "So it's you... This time you are saving me..."

She nodded, remembering all to well the last time they had met "Well you didn't exactly save me that day."

"Didn't i? Now here i thought it was my men that saved you?" He smiled that arrogant smile again, it was true and she knew it.

"Well yes, but your royal laziness didn't help me personally now did you?" She smiled sweetly at him, her yellow eyes shining.

He laughed and shook his head a little "Very few people dare to speak to me that way."

"Well Ulfric my dear i am one in a million. You will never meet another like me." He nodded and let his eyes roam over her, she tried not to shiver at the blatant appraisal.

"That you are. Please accompany myself and my men back to Windhelm." She smiled but shook her head.

"That is a nice offer but i need to be somewhere." Ulfric looked at her curiously.

"Where is it you are going?"

She sighed "I am going to Winterhold."

"I will tell you what, you come with me and my men to Windhelm and once we are back at the palace i will give you my horse to take to Winterhold. It is not so very far away."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment before nodding slowly "Alright Ulfric, you have a deal."


End file.
